


Stay Strong

by FrancONT



Series: Letters: an Andi Mack Series [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancONT/pseuds/FrancONT
Summary: « Make me yours... I’ll make all of you mine. »TW// MENTAL ILLNESS
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Marty
Series: Letters: an Andi Mack Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057382
Kudos: 7





	Stay Strong

**FROM THE DESK OF**

**Jonah Beck Frumpteparte, PhD (Oxford)**

**Professor of Gender Studies — Augustana University**

**2001 S Summit Ave, Sioux Falls, South Dakota 57197**

Dear Marty,

I know it’s hard right now. I’m holding you as I write this on a scrap piece of paper and you slowly fall asleep.

Caressing your hair, I wonder how I’ve gotten so lucky to know you.

To hold you.

To kiss you.

To grow with you.

To make love with you.

To make a home with you.

But most importantly, to say “I do.”

I know depression is hard. I know. Please know that we all love you so much. So, so much.

I love you, Martin. I’m always here if you need me.

Sleep well,

your partner Jonah

_A reminder to students that Professor Frumpteparte uses they/them pronouns._

_Intentional misgendering of faculty will not be tolerated._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day. Non-constructive criticism or bigotry will not be tolerated.


End file.
